Brody and Sarah's First Date
by TweetyBird711
Summary: Brody asked Sarah on a date. This is Brody's first date and his a little nervous about his first date. He asked his data com for help. Well the data com give him good advice or bad. Will his first date go smoothly or end up tremble. Read and find out.


Brody and Sarah's first date

One Friday morning in Summer Cove High School, Brody was at his locker getting the books that he needed for the day. He looked around and he sows Sarah at her locker. Brody couldn't help but smile at her because he thought that Sarah was the prettiest girl in all of Summer Cove. Well he was looking at her he got an idea he got out his data com out of his backpack.

"Data com how do I ask a girl out?" Brody asked his date com.

"Go up to her and ask her on a date." The data com answered him.

"Thank you data com." Brody said.

"Get go up to her and ask her out." Brody told himself.

* * *

So with that in mind Brody put his data com on his wrist and made his way to Sarah.

Sarah was that her locker putting her hover board in her locker and getting the textbooks she needed for the day.

"Hey Sarah." Brody said nervously.

"Hey Brody." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"How's your morning going?" Brody asked her.

"Good rode my hover board over here." Sarah said.

"That's good I drove my dad's trucks here." Brody said.

"So I was wondering if you we busy on Saturday." Brody said to Sarah.

"Not really Brody I have no plans. Why do you ask?" Sarah asked.

Brody took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." Brody said.

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing the hottest guy (in her mind) asked her out.

"Yes Brody I would love to go out with you." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"Awesome I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow." Brody said. Then Brody kissed her on the cheek and walked off.

* * *

Sarah eyes widened when Brody kissed her on the cheek. Then when Brody walked away she closed her locker and started to leaning on her locker. She had a dreamy look on her face while she put her hands on the cheek where Brody kissed her. Sarah was like that for 5 minutes until she realized that she was at school. So she began to walk to her first class of the day.

Through out the day Sarah's mind was wondering about where Brody was going to take her or if they were just going to hang out at Brody's house. Brody on the other hand was thinking about where to take Sarah too.

"What did I get myself into? I never been on a date before with someone my own age or the matter of fact that she's human." Brody said softly to himself well walking to the cafeteria.

After school Brody went to his locker and placed the textbooks that he didn't need to take home. After he walked out of the school and walked to his truck. On his way to his truck he sow Sarah having trouble with her hover board.

"Hey Sarah what's wrong?" Brody asked Sarah.

"Hey Brody, my hover board won't start." Sarah said well trying to get her hover board to work.

"Do you want a ride home Sarah I have plenty of room in my truck." Brody said.

"Sure that's sweet of you." Sarah said well picking up her hover board.

They walked to his truck. Sarah placed her hover board in the back of the truck along with hers and Brody's backpack.

"This is great." Brody said well he was driving Sarah home.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked.

"Well I'm taking you on a date tomorrow and I had no idea where you live. So now that I'm taking you home I will know where to pick you up." Brody said.

"Never thought about it that way." Sarah said.

* * *

After hearing Sarah where to take turns they arrived to her house.

"Thanks for the ride Brody that was really sweet of you." Sarah said well getting out of the truck.

After getting her backpack and hover board out of the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brody." Sarah said well walking to the driver side of the truck.

"Okay see you tomorrow too Sarah." Brody said well starting up his truck. Brody had his window down and Sarah kissed him on the cheek and started to walk to her house and waved her hand goodbye to Brody.

Brody was surprised when Sarah kissed him on the cheek, well he was driving he placed his hand on the cheek where Sarah kissed him. When he got home, he went to his data com.

"Data com where do I take someone on a date?" Brody asked his data com.

"You take that person to a restaurant or to the movies or a walk on the beach or a walk in the park or any other place." The data com answered him.

"What do you do on a date?" Brody asked his data com another question.

"Depending on where you take the person on that date too. People just talk about their day or what's happening in their lives." The data com answered his questions.

"Thanks data com." Brody said to his data com.

* * *

After that Brody remember where his dad keep some extra cash in case of emergency. Brody found the place where his dad kept some extra cash. Brody's dad placed some extra money inside of a jar that he hid in plain sight. Brody remember it because his dad showed both his brother and him where it was hidden. After Brody found the jar, he sow that his dad placed a lot of money in that jar. Brody started to count the money and he found out that his father saved over 5,000 dollars.

"That can't be right, I'm sure my father saved a lot less then this." Brody said.

Then he sows a note attached to the jar.

 **To Brody or to dad,**

 **If you found this jar and sow over 5,000 dollars well don't worry because that was I. Over the years I placed money in this jar in case you or my brother came back and needed money. Good luck dad or Brody with this money.**

 **From Aiden.**

"Wow so Aiden was the one that placed the money in the jar." Brody said.

'With this money I can buy some new clothes, get a hair cut and take Sarah to a nice restaurant.' Brody said to himself.

With that he drove to the Summer Cove Mall to buy some new clothes, he got 200 dollars from the jar. Brody went to a clothes store in the mall. He bought himself about 3 pairs of jeans, 10 shirts, some underwear, some socks and 2 pairs of shoes. With the money left over he got himself a hair cut. With that he had some money leftover and bought himself some pizza.

The next day Brody was excited for his very first date and to make it special it was his first date with a girl he had a crush on from the moment he first meet her.

* * *

Sarah woke up the next day excited for her first date with the guy she had crush on from the moment she rescued him from the monster that was attacking him. Sarah asked her mom if she could take her to the mall to find a dress for her date with Brody. Sarah and her mother went to the mall to find the perfect dress. Sarah didn't find a dress that she liked but she find a skirt that she liked, it had pink and red strips going across from top to down and it was a short skirt. With that she find some black leggings and also find some pink leggings and stockings. With that her mom paid for it and got some lunch.

After lunch they went home. Once home Sarah went throw her closet to find a shirt she had that would go perfectly with the skirt her mother bought her. After an hour of looking she found a pink shirt that she thinks we look good with the skirt. After that she looked that the clock and it said 3. Sarah started to get ready for her date with Brody. She took a shower and put on her skirt and shirt. After that she put one her black leggings and she put on her black and white converse that she find in her closet. Sarah went to the bathroom; she started to brush her teeth and asked her mom to help her with the curling iron. After 30 minutes Sarah was done.

With Brody he was researching restaurants that he could take Sarah to. It took him some time because there were a lot of restaurants in Summer Cove that he could take Sarah too. He found one that was in his price range. He was looking for a place that wasn't too expensive and not too cheap. He found a restaurant in the Summer Cove mall that was not too expensive and not too cheap.

"Perfect, first we can eat, then we can walk around the mall and get to know each other." Brody said to himself.

He checked his clock and it said 3:45. With that Brody decided to get ready. He took a shower, and got dressed. Brody had one a pair of jeans he bought yesterday, with a red short sleeve bottom up shirt and he put one pair of red vans that he bought yesterday at the mall. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and to spike up his hair with hair gel. After 25 minutes he looked himself in the mirror and liked what he was seeing.

"Looking very sharp today Brody." Brody said to his reflection.

With that he sow that his clock said 4:45. With that he got a leather jacket that he found in his fathers stuff. With that he got the jacket, the keys to his truck, 500 dollars from the jar into his wallet, and walked out of his house to his truck.

* * *

Brody drove to Sarah's house. When he arrived at her house, Brody checked his hair to see if it was okay in the mirror. He knocked on the door to be greeted by her father.

"Hello sir I'm here to pick up Sarah." Brody said.

"Sure you must be Brody. Sarah can't stop talking about you." Sarah's father said.

"Let's get one thing straight young man I want my daughter home by 10 in one piece. " Sarah's father said to Brody.

"Yes sir I will bring your daughter in one piece. No need to worry my father raised me to be a perfect gentlemen." Brody said.

"I hope so." Sarah's father said.

Just them Brody sow Sarah walked down the stairs in her outfit. Sarah had in her arms a pink sweater that she was going to wear if it got to cold.

You look great Sarah. Brody said.

Thanks Brody you don't look at bad yourself in fact you look very handsome. Sarah said with a smile on her face.

Thanks Sarah are you ready to go. Brody said.

Yes I am. Sarah said well getting her small purse.

Bye mom, bye daddy. Sarah said well kissing her parents goodbye.

* * *

Seeing that made Brody kind of sad because when he left his house he didn't say goodbye to no one do to the fact that his father's disappeared and Aiden is somewhere hiding.

Let's go. Sarah said well pulling Brody by the arm and out of his thoughts

Remember Brody bring my daughter back in one piece. Sarah's father said.

Brody and Sarah walked to his truck. Brody being a perfect gentleman opened the truck door for Sarah.

That's sweet of you Brody thank you. Sarah said well getting into the truck.

No problem Sarah. Brody said well closing the door and going to the driver side of his truck.

* * *

Brody drove his truck to the mall we he found the restaurant that was in his price range. Inside the mall was a restaurant called the Ninja Storm Cafe. The cafe had Ninja themed foods.

They walked to the restaurant and Brody asked for a table of two the waiter took them to their table.

Here let me just for you Sarah. Brody said well putting out the chair for Sarah.

Thank you Brody. Sarah said well sitting down.

Welcome to the Ninja Storm Cafe my name is Dustin I'll be your waiter. Would you like something to drink well you look at your menus? Dustin said well giving them their menus.

Thanks I'll get a coke. Brody said

I'll have a coke as well please. Sarah said

Sure I'll be back with your drinks. Dustin said well walking away with a smile on his face.

Sarah and Brody were looking at the menus to see what's good.

What are you getting Sarah? Brody asked Sarah.

I think I'll get the Ninja burger with star fries. What about you Brody? Sarah asked

Maybe the same but I think the Ninja star chicken nuggets looks great as well. Brody said

Isn't that on the kid's menu? Sarah said

Is it I found it on the deal menu. Brody said

O I see it. Sarah said

Just then Dustin came back.

Here are your drinks guys and are you ready to order. Dustin said well placing their drinks in front of them.

Yes we are I'll have the chicken nugget deal please. Brody said.

I'll have the Ninja burger deal please. Sarah said

Sure and would you look any sauce with your nuggets. Dustin said well writing down there order

BBQ please. Brody said

Sure and will that be all. Dustin said well writing down there order.

No that will be all thank you. Brody said.

Awesome I'll be back with your order. Dustin said well taking their menus and walking away.

So Brody how was living in spaceship? Sarah said

Well it wasn't that bad at first. Brody said

What happened? Sarah asked

When Galvanax kidnapped me he took me to his spaceship. At first it was scary but then I meet Mick on the ship. He was a funny guy and he made the spaceship seen not so scary. Brody said well smiling at the memory.

Wow that sounds cool. You and Mick knew each other for 10 years. Sarah said.

Yay. Brody said

Just then the waiter bought what they ordered to the table.

Here are your order guys. Enjoy. Dustin said well placing the plates of food on the table.

Thank you. Both Brody and Sarah said at the same time.

No problem let me know if you want anything else. Dustin said well walking away smiling.

Sarah and Brody were enjoying their meal.

I just remember that my dad took Aiden and me here all the time. Brody said well he was taking a bite out of his chicken nuggets.

Really. Sarah said well she was about to take a bite out of her burger.

Once in a while when my dad had money he would that me and Aiden to this restaurant to have a nice meal. Brody said.

So what did you guys regularly eat then? Sarah asked.

We eat what my dad made for us or we eat what we got at the store. Brody said.

* * *

They ate their meal and Brody asked for the account. In total it was $40 dollars. Well Brody was paying their dinner; Sarah left Dustin a $5 dollar tip. Well the account paid Brody and Sarah walked out of the restaurant.

Do you want to walk around the mall for a little while? Brody asked.

Sure why not. Sarah said.

They started to walk around the mall, Sarah had her arm around Brody's arm well they walked. Brody was looking at some young couples that were walking around the mall some were holding hands and some of the guys had their arms around their girlfriends shoulders. Brody and Sarah walked pasted a water fountain and Sarah wanted to take a picture with Brody.

Excuse me can you take a picture of me and my friend here please. Sarah said to random couple she sow sitting by the fountain well she took her cell phone out of her pocket and placing it on the camera.

Sure. The girl said well taking Sarah's phone out of her hand.

Okay smile. The girl well Brody and Sarah smiled.

Before the girl took the picture Brody had his arm around Sarah's shoulder and Sarah had her arm around Brody's back. Then the girl took the picture.

Okay here you go, you guys make a cute couple because you look cute together. The girl said well giving Sarah her phone back.

Thank you. Sarah said and they continued walking but Brody never took his arm off of Sarah's shoulder and they were still walking.

As they walked Sarah found a store that she wanted to go in. There was a store that Brody wanted to go to as well.

Where should we meet Sarah? Brody asked

Well let's me at that ice cream store we pasted by. Sarah said.

Okay meets you there. Brody said.

Brody and Sarah separated from each other. Sarah went to a photo store to see if they can take out the picture that the girl took of her and Brody together and faming it to give to Brody. Luckily the photo store can do that Sarah was excited about that.

* * *

Brody on the other hand walked into a jewelry store. He was looking for something that he could buy for Sarah. Brody found a necklace that was pretty and a bracelet that also looked pretty. They were in his price range they were around $200 dollars each. Brody bought both of them. Brody bought a necklace that had a heart charm on it and around the heart charm had red and pink stones. He also bought a bracelet that had a heart charm on it but also had red and pink stones on the bracelet as well. On the heart charm said Brody t Sarah.

When Brody came out of the store he decided to give Sarah the necklace first and the bracelet later. When they meet at the ice cream store.

Hi Sarah do you want some ice cream? Brody asked.

That's so sweet Brody sure. Sarah said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Brody bought himself and Sarah ice cream. They continued to walk around the mall. Brody had his arm around Sarah's shoulder well they walked. They stopped at a bench near the entrance they came in originally.

Sarah I have something for you. Brody said well sitting down.

I have something for you too. Sarah said well sitting down.

Really okay I'll give mine first close your eyes first. Brody said.

Okay. Sarah said well she was closing her eyes.

Brody got out the box that had the necklace in it and he places it in Sarah's hands.

Okay you can open your eyes now. Brody said.

O may god Brody what's this? Sarah asked when she opened her eyes and sow a box in her hand.

Open it and find out. Brody said with a smile on his face because he can fill that his cheeks are turning red like his ranger suit.

Sarah opened the box and was in shocked about what she sow.

Brody this is beautiful thank you. Sarah said when she was looking at the necklace she got.

On the necklace was a heart shaped charm on it and on the heart were red and pink stones around the heart shaped charm.

Here let me help you with at. Brody said well helping her put on the necklace.

Thank you Brody that's sweet of you. Sarah said well giving Brody a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Okay now it's your turn to close your eyes. Sarah said.

Okay. Brody well closing is eyes. The last time someone told me to close his eyes he got the biggest surprise of his life. His friend's fixed and repaired his father's old truck. Sarah got the picture fame out of the bag and placed it in Brody's hand.

Okay you can open your eyes now. Sarah said.

Brody opened his eyes and sow picture fame.

Sarah this is so epic thanks you. Brody said. He sow that the picture was of him and her by the water fountain.

No problem Brody. Sarah said.

Brody kissed her on the cheek and then Brody took Sarah home. It was around 9pm when he took her home. Brody being a gentleman opened the door for Sarah and then closed it.

* * *

Brody waked Sarah to the front door.

Thanks for the wonderful date Brody I had fun. Sarah said.

No problem Sarah I have one more surprise but I want to present it to you a little bit differently. Brody said.

Brody went back to his truck and got out the bag he had the other box in. He run back to Sarah with a smile on his face. He got out the box from the bag and had it in front of him.

Sarah I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend. Brody said well opening the box that had the bracelet.

Sarah was shocked at first because Brody just asked her to be his girlfriend and in front of her was a beautiful bracelet.

Yes Brody I'll be your girlfriend. Sarah said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Brody smiled and helped Sarah place the bracelet on her wristed. Sarah gave Brody a kiss on his lips. Brody was surprised for a couple of seconds and kissed her back. Sarah pulled out first and had a dreamy look her face and so did Brody.

See you tomorrow-new boyfriend. Sarah said to her new boyfriend well opening the door.

See tomorrow too new girlfriend. Brody said to his new girlfriend well walking to his truck.

With that Sarah entered her house with a dreamy look on her face. She walked to her room to get ready for bed. Brody drove back home when he got home he opened the open we to his room and he had on a dreamy look on his face before getting ready for bed.


End file.
